ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
XLR8
XLR8 (voiced by Jim Ward) is a Kineceleran, a portmanteau of the words 'kinetic' and 'accelerate'. Ben first transformed into XLR8 in "And Then There Were 10" when he decided to play around a bit with his newfound power, using the form to get revenge on some bullies that he fought with earlier in the episode. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a windshield, which is part of his alien biology, leaving the features of it's head unknown. Ben 10,000's XLR8 also has a scanner built into the helmet, the product of nanotechnology Ben 10,000 uses to enhance his aliens. The Bandai profile for XLR8 describes the actual species differently. The profile states that Kinecelerans are vaguely elfin in appearance, with long hair, blue skin, pointed ears, large tails, and oversized feet. However, the Ben 10: Alien Force episode "Plumber's Helpers" directly contradicts the Bandai profile, as a female Kineceleran named Helen perfectly resembles XLR8. It is possible that Kinecelerans wear helmets when going offplanet, but this has never been confirmed by the series. Abilities XLR8 can overcome friction to reach speeds of 500 mph in an instant, and the same power allows it to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using it's speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. It can create tornadoes through centrifugal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning, and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. It's scissor-like claws can also cut through objects. XLR8 also has a face guard helmet that he can use to keep the air out of his eyes. During one episode, when Ben used XLR8 to help his hometeam cheat in a baseball game, some moments when XLR8 went at superspeed had all the action at a literal standstill while XLR8 was moving at a 'normal speed'; during this scene, XLR8 was shown capable of thought, meaning XLR8's mind accelerates just as much as it's body. Weaknesses XLR8's weakness is lack of physical strength, which is about on par with a normal human, although it's speed tends to make up for it. According to the Bandai profile for XLR8, magnets and charged pulses are said to be a problem, apparently disorienting Kinecelerans to the point that they cannot balance properly, but the series has never addressed this weakness. The Bandai profiles also create another contrast: actual Kinecelerans are said to be incapable of running on slippery surfaces. Furthermore, because of their constant motion, Kinecelerans build up large stores of static electricity, which reacts badly with water. However, XLR8 has never had any of these problems in the TV series. Other Kinecelerans A Kineceleran named Helen made an appearance in Plumber's Helpers, an episode of Ben 10: Alien Force; however it is hinted that she is actually a human-Kineceleran hybrid. She was voiced by Juliet Landau. Future His blueness turns gray and his visor has been outfitted with cybernetics. Image:XLR8_(_Ben_10,000_version).jpg|XLR8 Ben 10,000 version Image:Through_XLR8's_visor.jpg|Through the visor Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category: Aliens Category:Canon